Operation Phoenix
by Skylla1231
Summary: Nothing is ever as it seems for Stephanie Plum. Her real life is revealed. Rating for swearing and adult content in later chapters. Babe in the end.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong solely to Janet Evanovich. Unfortunately so does all the money. Everyone that you don't recognized, including characters to be named at a later date, are completely made up by me, myself, and I.

A/N: Ok. I've been doing quite well with LTL lately. I know I shouldn't push my luck with a whole new story but it's begging to be written. This is just a short getting-a-feel-for-things prologue. If there is enough interest, I will continue this into a full length story. Otherwise I'll just focus on LTL. It's up to you guys so let me know how you feel.

C/N: It may not seem like it now, but this will be a Babe fic. Complete AU. Don't yell at me if I got some information wrong. I don't have the books with me to check the info right now but some stuff is changed on purpose (like Steph flying off the garage and NY)

I hope you like it :)

As Always, Thanks For Reading.  
~Sky

* * *

**Operation Phoenix:**

**Prologue**

Here are my basics:

My name is Stephanie Michelle Plum. I am part Hungarian, part Italian. My appetite is big, my waist is average, and besides my height, the rest of my body is small. I'm 5'8" and weigh 128 pounds. My hair is a mess of shoulder length, curly brown hair. Blue sapphires color my eyes.

I grew up in a two story, one bath house in Trenton, NJ. I lived with my parents, my sister, and my grandmother. My mother was/is a Stepford wife. My father was/is your typical former military man. My sister was/is a saint. My grandmother was/is crazy.

I had a normal childhood. Minus the fact I broke my arm when I tried to fly. A month after my arm healed, I tried again. Nothing broke that time.

After high school I went to college. I barely graduated on time. As soon as I got out I took a job as a lingerie buyer in uptown New York and married a lawyer named Dickie. Five months and a divorce later, I moved back to Trenton.

I currently live in a small one bedroom apartment. A hamster named Rex is my only roommate besides an occasional bedroom buddy that I've been dating on and off for a while. His name is Joe Morelli. I've known him since we were kids.

Two years ago I started working as a Bond Enforcement Agent for my cousin Vinnie. It was two years ago a man named Ranger took me under his wing to teach me the ropes of it.

Now for something you don't know. . . . . . . . .

I never went to college. I never graduated. I never worked as a lingerie buyer. Unfortunately I did marry and divorce Dickie. It was all part of the job though.

My name is Special Agent Stephanie Michelle Plum. I work for sector 27 of an elite force of the CIA. I was recruited in high school. Quickly I started to rise in my training classes. It wasn't long before I out did everyone and earned a place in sector 27, a department so secret not even the President is aware it exists.

I've been on many operations for the CIA. Every one of them, I have completed successfully.

My current assignment is to infiltrate Rangeman LLC from its Trenton Headquarters to secure and report back unknown personal and business information of one Ricardo Carlos Manoso by any means necessary for purposes that are classified.

This is my real life.

This is Operation Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong solely to Janet Evanovich. Unfortunately so does all the money. Everyone that you don't recognized, including characters to be named at a later date, are completely made up by me, myself, and I.

A/N: To continue or not to continue. That was the question. You voted and the answer is in. . . . . So here is the first chapter of Operation Phoenix. Just so you know, I know how it will end; I just don't know how to get it there yet. So hopefully you'll stick with me however long it takes. I should be updating every Monday from now on. I've moved LTL updates to Tuesday.

C/N: The first couple chapters with have flashbacks with background information. After that, then I'll stick to the present with Ranger and Steph.

C/N2: I just realized somehow the set up t this chapter got screwed up so I fixed it and reuploaded it. Thanks to everyone whose read it so far.

I hope you like it :)

As Always, Thanks For Reading.  
~Sky

* * *

**Operation Phoenix:**

**Chapter 1**

It's expected that a certain boundary is set for personal and business relationships. In my mind the two should never cross. Never date someone you work with. Never hire someone you're dating.

Crossing that line can be a death sentence in my world.

Many times I have heard stories of Agents who had let their hearts over rule their minds. They fell for their targets. Years of work was thrown away. They were taken out as soon as the hire-ups found out. And in one case, I was sent to terminate their contracts.

_We agreed to meet for drinks at Arrows, the hottest club in New York. She got there five minutes after me. I had gotten us a booth in the back. Neon lights flickered across the room and music blared through the speakers. Drinks and fun was all she had in mind._

_"Hey Stephie!" She grabbed me for a hug. "It's been a while. I missed you, girl. My case is just taking so much longer than I thought. He's a tough nut to crack."_

_I smiled. "So I've heard."_

_"What are you working on now?"_

_"I'm just in the office. Still need to finish paperwork for the last assignment. Plus I still need to decrypt a couple more files for the Uppers." The Uppers are our nicknames for the people who give the assignments. They're the ones we report to. They report to the Director. The big cheese of Sector 27._

_She frowned. "That's the only thing I hate about this job. The paperwork. It's such a bitch."_

_I nodded and flagged down a waitress. "A Long Island Ice Tea and a Tequila Sunrise please."_

_"Oh Stephie, this is gonna be a fun night."_

_My hand went to my purse and I ran my fingers over it. She might as well have a little fun before I give her her papers. The Cleaners, that's what we call the department that destroys all information of defective agents, were already at her apartment and house taking care of anything that even has her name on it. Once they're done it will be as if she never existed. The only record of her would be on a plaque right at the entrance to the office. All names of Agents who have been terminated are written there, as well as their field names, to remind everyone what is at stake._

_We drank, laughed, and danced the night away. She was beyond drunk and at 2 in the morning, I finally decided time was up. She leaned on me as we walked out the back door._

_"Stephie, I really have missed you. We should do this again. Soon." Her words were slurred._

_I smiled at her but didn't say anything. I loaded her in the back seat of her car. I took a taxi. It was less work than driving and having to pick it up later._

_When she was seated, I took the papers out of my purse and handed them to her._

_She smiled when she took them. "What's this Stephie? A present for me?"_

_I didn't say anything as she opened them and started reading. Her eyes widen and her breath caught. She looked at me with pure horror in her eyes. She scrambled to try and get out but she was so drunk she could barely move._

_"Your contract has been terminated." I took the semi out of my bag and pointed it to her head._

_"Nooooo." She whimpered. "Please! Please! Stephanie! Don't!" She started crying._

_I said a little prayer for her before I pressed the trigger twice and tossed the gun in the back with her before shutting the door. When I got in the driver's seat I looked down at my jacket and saw the blood splatter. I sighed and took it off and tossed it in the back with._

_It was a 45 minute drive back to the office. I basically drove on autopilot._

_When I drove into the garage Mac was already waiting for me._

_Mac's here because of family ties. He's the grandson of the Director. He's a sweet kid but he's got a lot to learn. Only 27 and has a wife and two kids. Wife's name is Anna and the twins' names are Sophie and Sebastian. He does lower end jobs and helps who ever needs it._

_"Hey Ace. How's it going?" Most of the workers call me Ace. I set new records for all training exercises 10 years back. They're still holding up too._

_They don't call me that inside though. Once I walk through though the doors, I'm known only as Dragon._

_"Not bad Mac. How's the family and the new dog?"_

_"Great. Everyone loves the pup. Named her Nalla. Well I should say Sophie named her Nalla. She's in love with the Lion King these days."_

_"You'll have to show me a picture some time."_

_"I'll email you some tonight." Mac got serious. "You took care of everything?"_

_"Yea she's in the back."_

_He nodded and looked at me. "How'd you take it."_

_"It's my job Mac." I tossed him the keys and walked towards the elevator. "You know what to do. I'll see you later."_

_"Later Ace."_

_Just as the elevator doors slide shut, I saw Mac drive the car back out. He was taking it to the junkyard 20 minutes away. The car would be smashed and squeezed till it came out a quarter of its size. Easy and clean._

_I pressed the button for the 1st floor and a couple seconds later the doors opened to a blank floor. The only thing in the room was a fake security desk with a highly armed Agent manning it at all times. Behind the desk was the plaque._Ashley Elizabeth Stanton Mercy

_I walked up to the desk and stated my name._

_He nodded and swept the room with his eyes._

_My own eyes focus on the new name that was added earlier._

_I turned away and headed for the back elevator to take me down into the real offices.I jumped when a hand touched my neck._

_Sorry Ash. I'll miss you girl. You were my best friend._

"You ok, Babe?"

I took a deep breath and turned around. "Yeah. Just giving myself a pep talk."

Ranger's lips twitched. "You ready now?" I nodded. "Go get 'em Tiger." He turned me in the direction of the club and slapped my ass to get me going. I turned my head and winked at him before continuing walking.

Remembering Ashley helped remind me what my job was. As much as I could have liked Ranger outside of my job, I can't think of him as a friend now. He's my target. Nothing more.

Half a block later I was in front of the entrance. The bouncer, Tank, let me into Arrows immediately. The sooner I got Rangers skip, the sooner I can work on Ranger more, and the sooner I can get the hell out of Trenton.

* * *

A/N: Ok so it might seem like Steph's a bit heartless right now for killing her best friend but it was her job! It'll get better. Tell me what you think.


	3. Authors Note

Due to a lot of personal reasons I will not be able to continue any of my stories. I apologize to those who have been waiting for updates but I just cant continue at this time. If anyone wants to write in my place feel free to pm me. Again, I'm very sorry.

Thanks for reading my stories.  
~Skylla


End file.
